


Together- To Save the World

by PureRoyalNative



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureRoyalNative/pseuds/PureRoyalNative
Summary: Sherry X Jake are on a mission to save everyone only to discover that they too need saving. This story starts off after the helicopter crash of Jake's story in Resident Evil 6. As always I am happy to receive feedback, comments, and suggestions. I hope you enjoy!





	1. The Cabin

Writer's note: My take on what "really" happened in that cabin up in the mountains of Edonia. Reviews, feedback, suggested pairings welcome. I hope you enjoy!

(Cabin, Edonia, night, 2012)

Sheltering themselves from the bitter cold, Sherry and Jake enter the seemingly abandoned mountain cabin. The high winds make it difficult for them to close the door but once it is shut tight and locked, they notice a defining silence engulfing them.

"Home sweet home!" Jake jokes, breaking the silence.

"We'll see about that," Sherry replies.

The two of them check the rooms with their guns still at the ready. Once they are satisfied that they are indeed alone they finally holster their weapons.

"This place doesn't look half bad," Jake says in a snarky tone. "I wonder if the water still works. Maybe get that coffee going that I promised us."

While Jake heads into the kitchen to check the facet, Sherry checks the fireplace to see if she can get it started. Jake turns the sink handle and after a moment, unexpectedly, hot water begins to run though.

"It looks like the plumbing still works," Jake hollers, "I thought we were going to have to settle with drinking mountain snow."

"Nice to hear some good news for once," Sherry hollers back. She sets the kindling in the fire place. Using the gas and lighter sitting on the mantel, she gets the fire burning hot quickly.

Jake returns to the living room and stops himself in the doorway. "There is even hot water if you would like to take advantage." He looks to the large hole in Sherry's coat. "Maybe wash some of that blood of you?"He looks to her still concerned.

"Not just now," Sherry snaps at him annoyed. "I just... want to enjoy the fire for a little bit, okay?" She sits herself down on the floor then holds out her hands to warm them.

"Suit yourself. I however am heading to the shower. I could use one after a day such as this." He heads towards the bathroom door then stops himself to look back at her. "Just holler if you need me, alright?"

She answers him while staring into the fireplace, hypnotized by the dancing of the flames, "Yeah, sure."

He softly slams his hand against the door frame wanting to express his feelings for her, but instead decides to step inside, and close the door behind him. Sherry begins taking off her boots to warm up her toes. After a little while she begins to feel confident that no one was going to find them so far up in the mountains and decides to take off her jacket. As she rubs her fingers against her toes she is surprised to hear Jake humming a tune from the shower. A smile escapes the corner of her mouth.

Not long after, Jake emerges from the bathroom wearing nothing but his jeans. Sherry admires his body as his skin glistens still slightly wet as he slowly dries himself off with a towel. Every womanly instinct is screaming inside her to just grab hold of him and never let go. She blushes then turns her face away hoping he didn't notice.

"Oh yeah." Jake sighs happily, "It has been a while since I have had a nice, relaxing, shower. It really is the little things." Jake takes the towel into his hands and dries his face.

"Well now you have convinced me," Sherry giggles slightly then her voice fades. "I suppose it's my turn." She heads into the bathroom.

"Yeah sure, go ahead,"

Sherry quickly closes the door behind her trying to restrain herself. Jake can't help but wonder if he has done something wrong. She suddenly seems so cold to his presence. He tries to brush it off knowing it has been a difficult day for the both of them.

As Sherry cleans the blood from her back, Jake once again enters the kitchen to see if there is any food to be found. He comes up empty handed then makes his way back to the living room. He stares out the window at the blizzard unable to see anything but white. He only hopes that is the same from anyone else's perspective. If they are caught off guard now he hated to think what might happen. Running low on supplies and no where to run, he couldn't bare letting those bastards take Sherry into custody again. He knows all too well how it feels to be a lab rat and she has been living with it much longer than he has.

Not sure of how much time passes, as his thoughts cause him to space out, he suddenly hears the bathroom door open, and Sherry steps out wearing only a towel wrapped around her. He swallows hard then continues to look out the widow, pretending not to notice her. Unable to keep a clear head, his cock quickly hardens and causes his pants to become very uncomfortable.

"See anything?" Sherry asks.

"No nothing." Jake responds at first thinking she is talking about him looking at her then realizing she is talking about the window. "I think the storm will keep us safe for now. Let's just hope by morning we wont be snowed in. I already checked the kitchen and their isn't any food so I guess we will have to dine on energy bars tonight. Also I'll have to give you a rain check on getting you that coffee." He presses his palm against his crotch trying to calm himself. His blood is rushing so fast he can feel it even though his jeans.

"That's fine," Sherry answers with a smile.

She pulls a sleeping bag out from the trunk next to the fireplace and spreads it out over the floor. Jake approaches her slowly from behind, eyeing her legs as she bends over with the towel just barley covering her buttocks. He thinks to himself that if she leans over any further he will be able to see everything.

Jake speaks with his voice tight, "You don't have to sleep on the floor, Sherry. You can take the bedroom and I'll... sleep out here on the couch."

She quickly responds, "No, I want to sleep next to the fire tonight," her tone is soft and dreamlike.

After fixing the last corner of the sleeping bag she stands strait up to face him. Now with their half naked bodies only inches from each other Jake can't help but feel like he shouldn't be in the same room as her.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to it then." He starts to move around her to head to the bedroom but she takes him by the hand stopping him.

"Jake," she says demanding, "Can you please stop with the tough guy routine for just a moment?"

"I don't know what you mean?" He knows full well his actions contradict his own words. Looking away from her, he knew she was giving him all the signals and he still refused to act on them.

Her tone becomes soft once again, "Look at me, Jake. Just look at me."

He slowly turns to face her. Swallowing hard he looks down into her eyes. Like two large sapphires they stare up at him. He never really took the time to look at them before. Their beauty hypnotize him and suddenly it is as if he can't look away.

Sherry places her hands on his chest. Feeling his tough muscles entices her to move in closer to him. She can feel his heart beating quickly. His breath is heavy. He stands motionless to shy and unsure what to do. She leans in closer to his face.

"You're really handsome. Has anyone ever told you that?" She asks.

Jake chuckles, "A few times. None of them were anyone I would want to bring home to Mom and Dad though."

"Is that so? Got anyone in mind you would like to bring home?" She asks sensually.

She slides her right hand up his collar bone, past his neck, and jaw, until her thumb caresses the large scar across his cheek. He trembles having never felt such soft skin against his before and turns his face slightly away from her touch.

She gasps, "I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" Her voice becomes wary.

"No, I'm just not use to anyone touching it, that's all." He looks away from her for a moment still shy, then looks back. "But I like it."

He gives her a slight smile before turning his lips towards her hand. He places his left hand over hers and caresses his lips against her palm. Taking her chance at his welcoming gesture, Sherry slides her fingers behind his neck to pull him towards her. In one swift motion she presses her supple lips against his. His body goes stiff for a moment unclear on what was happening, then his heart flutters causing him to lose his breath. As he tries to recover air into his mouth he finds her tongue there instead. The taste of her saliva causes his senses to heighten. Suddenly he can smell the floral scent of her hair, and hear her heart beating quickly along side his. It is an immediate addiction. Suddenly, something the two of them never knew they were missing and that they could never live without again.

Sherry allows her towel to fall to the floor then presses her luscious breasts against his abdomen. She wraps her left arm around his thin waist to his lower back. He embraces her with both arms around her shoulders and sinks into the kiss. They both moan allowing themselves to get lost in the wet sensation.

Sherry slides her fingers into the waist of his pants then around to the front to unfasten them. Jake wriggles as she pulls on the band of his boxers causing them to fall from his hips to the floor. Breaking from the kiss she looks down at his large cock now pressing against her belly. She smiles and looks back up to Jake's eyes. She can see him trembling and takes him by the hands to comfort him. She then leads him down to the floor. As she falls to her back, her C-cup breasts bounce, causing the light from the fireplace to cast dancing shadows over the both of them.

Jake is captivated by her beauty. Her soft, golden hair looking almost as bright as the fire. Her pink skin covered in goosebumps. Her face expressing so much happiness. At first he isn't sure what move to make next. On one side he wants to ravish her and make her his but on the other she looks so angelic and pure that he never wants any man to soil her. The choice is made for him as she reaches her arms out to him. Beckoning him to hold her. He slowly crawls over her, meeting her face to face once again. They share another deep kiss, this one longer than the last, continuing until their hearts skip a beat causing them both to loss their breath.

Jake pulls back from her still trying to restrain himself. "Sherry, are you sure this is what you want? I mean, you hardly know me and what I do... it doesn't make being close to someone easy."

She places her thumb over his lips then to his scar once again, admiring the concerned look on his face. "I don't care about any of that. Nothing in my life has been easy either. Please, let's just enjoy the time we can together. We can worry about everything else as it come to us." She wraps her hands around to his back pulling him closer.

Unable to resist her, he decides to agree with her, "Alright."

He gives her another quick kiss then slides his fingers along her tender butt-cheeks, down her slender, inner thighs, slowly positioning them to open as he adjusts his pelvis against hers. Immediately as he places the head of his penis against her clit, she lets out a noise of embarrassment. She tightens her mouth trying to keep herself from doing it again. Jake then uses his hands to massage her V-line, allowing her to open up to him even further at her own pace. Seeing her clitoris before him, he places his thumb over it and begins making a circular motion. Sherry moans out loud letting out a large breath of hot air. Her face is bright red in the firelight. Jake smiles knowing he has caused her to do so. Her sweet, innocent face becomes even more adorable to him as she tries harder and harder to hold herself back.

Seeing the moisture begin to increase from her opening, he places the head of his cock between her vaginal lips wetting it. Before long he is able to slip himself deep inside her. Sherry lets out another loud moan as her body becomes stiff, feeling him all the way up to her uterus. Jake remains still for a moment, allowing her to catch her breath, then slowly begins thrusting against her. Sherry presses her nails hard into his back, still holding him close against her. Her breasts bounce with each thrust calling out to Jake who takes them into his mouth. He massages her nipples with his tongue, the taste of her skin and sweat add to his addiction for her. He then kisses up her neck to her ear.

He whispers, "You feel so amazing."

Sherry whispers back still trying to quiet her moans, "So do you, Jake. I'm not sure how long I can keep this up."

"Don't hold back. Whenever you're ready just let yourself go." He kisses and nibbles the base of her ear.

"But I don't want this to stop. This is the best feeling I have ever felt," she moans.

"Me too," he replies.

Jake tries his best to keep his pace slow, not wanting to force their climax to arrive quicker than desired. After only a few more moments however the two of them can feel each other reaching their limit.

"Jake, I'm so close. You're gonna make me..."

"Just hold in there a little longer," he pleads.

"I can't. I'm cumming," she moans.

Hearing those words escape her lips, he too reaches his peak. He slips himself as deep inside her as he can, feeling her vaginal walls tighten around his member causing him to erupt inside her. As Sherry moans Jake grunts to match her sounds of pleasure. He studies her face in her moment of bliss, thinking it is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Her mouth wide open, with her eyes tightly shut, her neck fully exposed and vulnerable to him. He moves his hands up over her breasts until his fingers grasp at her throat. He thinks about how delicate she is compared to how powerful he is. No one has ever cared for him enough; to trust him to get this close. He moves his fingers up into her hair. A single tear escapes his eye as he leans down to kiss her once again, long and passionate. Sherry feels the tear on her cheek and smiles, so happy to find how humane he actually is. They entwine their fingers as if to never let go. Feeling weak, Jake falls to the floor next to her and she wraps her arm around his stomach.

There are so many questions he wants to ask her but worries that doing so might spoil the moment. He continues to run his fingers though her hair as she sighs and looks up at him.

"So... where do you see this going, once we save the world?" Sherry asks happily.

"I honestly don't know, Super Girl. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Please tell me, you'll stay with me. You will won't you?" She asks desperately.

Jake giggles, "I guess it will be good to have someone around to distract the enemy."

Sherry punches him playfully not amused, "I'm serious," she says annoyed.

He flinches then laughs, "Okay, okay I'm sorry. Yes. Of course I'll stay."

She leans up to kisses him while rubbing her thumb against his scar once again. He can't help but feel like she wants to say something but instead she rests her head against his shoulder. He kisses her forehead lovingly, and they both drift into a restless sleep.


	2. The Hotel

(The next morning)

Sherry and Jake wake up late into the morning hearing the sounds of helicopters approaching in the distance. Jake jumps up from the floor to check the window, still butt naked, reminding Sherry of the intimate night they just shared. Jake pulls back the curtains to see a team of J'avos, fully armed, and heading right for them.

"Oh shit!" He turns to Sherry. "They're here." They quickly suit up then take a defensive stance in front of the windows. "Looks like we've got some party crashers, but this cabin's invitation only."

Sherry gives him a nod and they begin firing on the J'avos.

(The two of them put up a strong fight but in the end are captured by Ustanak, commanded by Carla, and brought to china to be experimented on. Six months pass.)

Sherry lies alone on an operating table having just been exposed to various, torturous tests when the alarm system for the facility goes off. The voice over the intercom is speaking in a language that she can not understand but she clearly hears the name Muller.

"Jake?" She whispers excitedly to herself.

She hops off the table and makes her way over to the door only to find it is locked. Suddenly the power shuts down and she hears the lock on the door release. Before being able to escape a J'avo approaches the room with a stun baton. She quickly hides under one of the stretchers and waits for the opportunity to strike. After knocking out her opponent she makes her way into the hall where she spots a camera at the other end. The camera moves to face her and she quickly ducks into the next room.

"Fuck. I hope they didn't see me," she whispers to herself.

Making her way down the corridor she runs into yet another camera and another J'avo. Before she can hide, the J'avo notices her. She shuts herself in a locker, trying to bid time to come up with a plan. As the J'avo approaches the locker door her breathing becomes clear enough from her panicing for him to know right where she is. The J'avo swings open the door violently and readies his baton to strike. Just as he is about to bring it down on her there is a blast from the camera down the hall that takes him out. Sherry slowly steps out of the locker and looks down the hall at the camera. It moves side to side as if to tell her to keep moving. She does and as she makes her way though the rooms the person behind the camera keeps a close eye on her, keeping her from danger.

Sherry has no idea that the person guiding her is actually Jake. While watching her from the cameras, his heart races faster and faster with anticipation as she continuously moves closer to his location. He wants nothing more at this moment than to protect her until he can feel her soft embrace in his arms once again. Once she makes it to the locker room he checks the area for any hostiles. Finding no one, he uses the terminal to lock all the doors not leading to their way out and unlocking any doors in their path. He uses the ventilation shaft to make his way down to meet her.

Sherry enters the locker room and looks around for a sign. The alarms have stopped and the facility has become quiet. She is jumped by a loud noise that escapes the ventilation shaft. She readies herself, raising her fists to fight but then finds a familiar face before her.

"Jake!" She shouts excitedly before running into his arms.

"Sherry!" He turns to her. He notices her body is half exposed from the outfit they had her wearing. He blushes as his manhood reminds him of how he has not seen a woman, let alone a scantily clad one in such a long time.

Wasting no time, Sherry leaps into Jake's arms, wrapping her legs around him tightly, then steals a passionate kiss. Her taste gives him a fix he has so desperately needed. Tears swell up in their eyes. Jake places one arm around her legs and the other around her head to hold her close against him. He takes in the floral scent of her hair and his heart flutters.

"I missed you so much," Sherry cries into his ear.

"I missed you too. Thank god you're alright." He loosens his grip to allow her to look him in the face. Her blue eyes swim in an ocean of tears. "You are alright aren't you? Did those bastards hurt you?" As he speaks he makes himself angrier and angrier imagining what she must have been put through. Also angry at himself for ever letting them get their hands on her only to torture her again. He would do anything to make it up to her.

Sherry tries to wipe the tears from her face but they continue to fill back up each time. "Jake, I have something I need to tell you. Something I've wanted to say to you... all this time." She struggles to catch her breath, then freezes while looking deep into his eyes.

"It's alright Sherry. I know."

She looks to him confused wondering how in the world he could know what she wanted to tell him.

"I love you too." He gives her a quick peck on the mouth while smiling.

Sherry forces a smile for him. His cock already energized, it begs for him to take her right then and now but he knew they had to keep moving. He sets her back on her feet. They search the lockers to find some clothes and weapons then fight their away out of the facility.

(Later in a Chinese hotel room)

Sherry pays for a room and they head up to it locking the door behind them. Jake checks the windows, then locks them, and pulls the curtains closed.

Jake paces the floor angry. "Those fuckers don't know what's coming to them. I'll take them all out. One by one if I have to. The shit they did to me, the shit they've done to you. I won't let them get away with it."

Sherry sits down on the queen sized bed feeling nauseous. Her vision and hearing become blurry and she can no longer take in any of the words Jake is shouting through his teeth.

"Jake," she tries to catch his attention but he continues to rant. She clears her throat and tries again, "Jake!" She shouts at him with what little force she has left.

"What?" He shouts not meaning to let out his frustration on her.

"I don't feel so good." Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she falls to the bed. In her last moments of cautiousness she sees the panic on Jake's face as he tries to shout to her but she can no longer hear anything.

When she comes to, she finds herself in a nightdress, clean, and with a warm cloth over her forehead. She tries to sit up but Jake, who has been watching her from the side of the bed, stops her.

"Woo woo, take it easy," he commands.

She notices he too is cleaned up and casually dressed. "What happened?" She asks.

"You're okay. You just passed out from exhaustion." He chuckles. "Can't say I blame you. I often forget that others don't retain as much energy as I do. I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine. I know that's not the only reason it happened." She slowly sits up from the bed.

Jake helps her by resting a hand against her back. "What do you mean? What have those bastards been doing to you all this time?"

Sherry speaks still have dazed, "It's not what they did, Jake." She turns herself to face him as he sits back down in the chair inquisitive. "It's what we did."

Jake's heart sinks down into his stomach. "What do you mean, what we did?"

Tears spill from her eyes once again. "I tried to tell you. The other night in that locker room." She takes a slow, deep breath, closing her eyes, feeling as if she can pass out once again.

Jake lifts up her chin to face him. "Look, whatever it is. You can tell me. You know that don't you?" He takes her by the hand and squeezes it tightly.

She wipes the tears from her face, trying to look him in the eyes. "That night... in the cabin. I don't think we could have ever imagined what was going to happen. I sure didn't and up until only a few days ago I've been... I was..." her voice becomes too tight for her to get out the words.

She looks down at her belly and rubs her free hand over it. Jake tightens his grip on her other hand, shocked at what he believes she was trying to tell him.

"Sherry," he takes a moment to collect his words as his eyes swell up with tears, "Are you telling me, that for the last six months... you were carrying my child?"

She nods repeatedly to him, unable to say the words out loud.

Jake's face becomes ugly. He stands up from the chair and begins pacing the room with his hands over his brow.

"Oh fuck! Oh... jesus why is this happening? No! No, no, no!" He slams his fist against the wall, cracking it.

"Jake," Sherry cries trying to regain his attention.

He shouts as loud as he can to anyone who might be in ear shot, "I swear to god, I am going to kill every last one of you Umbrella mother fuckers, if it is the last thing I do!"

"Jake!" She shouts again. He turns to face her. She pleads to him, "Please... just don't. Not right now."

He takes his seat back down in front of her and holds her hands once again.

"I'm sorry." He kisses her fingers. "Please, tell me what happened. Where is the baby?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know. At first I thought maybe because of the experiments I had a miscarriage or maybe a premature birth. The day it happened I was so drugged up I wasn't even sure where I was. I remember seeing a lot of doctors, then a lot of blood... and I heard... I heard her crying."

"Her?"

"The baby was a girl. They were keeping updates on her growth progress. I honestly didn't think they gave a damn if she lived or died but after I stopped to think about it of course they would want to keep her alive. She is a hybrid of us. The two people they keep desperately trying to use to make their weapons stronger."

"Do you know if she is still alive?"

"No, and any time I tried to ask about her they just ignored me like I was never pregnant in the first place. I keep thinking maybe something went wrong and they had to cut her out of me to save her but she was still so small I'm not sure if she could make it."

"Just one more reason to take the fight to them. If they have her hooked up to some kind of medical experiment... No, I don't even want to think of it. Maybe she did have some kind of complication. With all the drugs they were giving us I would think it would be impossible for a fetus to survive all that."

"You might be right. But we won't know until we go in there and find out for ourselves."

"You're right. But for now we need to rest up. We can't fight if we can barely walk. He places his hand on her cheek. "Oh Sherry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I wish I could have been there to help you though all that. All that time it must have been eating you up inside to tell me about her."

She nods her head again then looks down. "I was really excited after I found out. I never imagined having children before but once I knew I had one growing inside me, I felt really happy. It was the happiest I had been since our night together. I would plead with them every day, that they would send a message to you, letting you know, but they just kept lying to me saying they would when the time was right." She finally looks back up at him. "Hold me, Jake."

Jake becomes over whelmed with the feeling of wanting to comfort her. He stands then crawls over her, forcing her to lie with her back against the bed. He kisses her deeply. That taste, he knew he would never get enough of it. Not for as long as he lived. She moves her hands up under his shirt feeling his strong pecks. He swiftly pushes up her nightdress and pulls down her panties. She wraps her hands around his neck pulling his face down to her cleavage. He then quickly unbuckles his pants and after only pulling them down slightly he enters her completely.

This time Jake doesn't take it slow. His lust for her being too great to hold back, he slams into her over and over with intense stamina. After only a few moments their climaxes reach their peak and Sherry bites her lip to keep herself from moaning out loud. Jake steals a kiss from her lips as she is still coming down from the endorphins then rolls over to zip up his pants. Never again was he going to be caught with this pants down. After doing so, before Sherry has even caught her breath, he pulls her onto his chest and holds her head against him.

"I love you, Jake," she whispers.

For reasons unknown even to himself, hearing her say those words shock him. Knowing he now has someone to live for, perhaps even to die for, fills him with determination. "I'll make this all up to you, Sherry. Even if it takes the rest of my life. I promise."

"I know you will." She sighs happily while rubbing her fingers over his abdomen. Before either of them know it, they are fast asleep.


	3. The Lab

(Two days later, Chinese Umbrella Facility)

After escaping the underwater base and dealing with Ustanak, the two of them fight there way back inside the research facility taking down any of Simmons's remaining minions along the way. Heading into the labs, they kick down the door to find a room full of large water tanks with numerous experiments hooked up to them, fully submerged and unconscious. Heart monitor screens can be seen over each tank, insuring them that the bodies inside are indeed live specimens.

"Let's try not to wake anything up," Jake says half joking and half worried.

"Agreed," says Sherry.

While still with their guns at the ready, they make their way down the center of the large, long, room, checking each tank. As they get further and further down the corridor the human bodies inside the tanks become more deformed and monstrous.

"It makes me curious you know? Wondering if any of the stuff they injected into these poor people is the same kind of stuff they've been taking from us," Jake ponders.

"There is no doubt about it. This whole system seems to be built around the fact that you and I were going to be here."

"Jesus, to think this could have been us."

"And that's why we have to put a stop to all of this. Once we're done here, it's strait to America so we can discover a vaccine."

"Can do Supper Girl."

At the far wall is a large display of monitors. Sherry rushes over to them and starts looking for any vital information about the night of her surgery. She discovers a file.

"I found something!" She hollers.

He rushes to her side. "What is it?"

"This says they did have to take the baby due to complications. Apparently her brain activity was dropping so they removed her to try to get a better handle on her condition but it was a failure."

"So what happened to her?"

"Let me keep digging. There has to be more somewhere."

Jake checks the room and discovers a keypad against the wall. Next to it is a square panel. He punches the keypad, it beeps unlocking, then the paneling slides down reviling a small water tank. Inside is the body of a fetus hooked up to many tubes and wires.

"Sherry! Over here!" Jake yells panicked.

She runs to his side to see their child inside.

"That's her."

"Well let's get her out of there!" Jake's voice fills with anger.

"Hold on. There is a clipboard." She picks it up and reads it over quickly. Tears begin to stream from her eyes.

"What? What does it say?"

"It says... she is in a medically induced coma."

"So there is no way to wake her up?"

Sherry shakes her head. Jake balls up his fists and smashes the monitors beside him. Sherry remains quiet, allowing him to vent his anger in his own way. She puts down the clipboard then runs her fingers over the glass tank while staring at the baby.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Mommy couldn't protect you."

Jake finishes his tantrum then turns to face her. "So what do we do?"

Sherry's face becomes series as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "We burn it all down."

"Agreed but what about her?"

"We can't take her with us?"

"Why not, we could give her a proper burial at least."

She raises her voice, "We don't know what kinds of experiments they have been doing on her. She could have some kind of new super strong or super contagious strain growing inside her. If we take her out of that tank, who knows what we might unleash. We...have...to...leave...her."

Jake rubs his forehead knowing she's right. "Okay, then let's get started."

Searching the room they find any flammable liquids they can and spill them out onto the floor. Making their way back down the long corridor they find themselves staring into it hesitant. Jake takes Sherry by the hand then pulls out his lighter. He flicks it ablaze then tosses it into the room. He leads her out of the building as they toss flame grenades behind them.

Once outside and a good distance away from the building, Jake falls to his knees, staring at the collapsing building. Tears wet his cheeks as he wishes there was more he could have done for his daughter, Sherry stands beside him with her hand on his shoulder. She too wishes things could have been different but she knew it was the only way.

Jake eventually breaks the silence, "Maybe this was meant to happen," he laments, "It's not like I would make any kind of a father. Maybe... it's better this way."

Sherry grips his arm tightly, crouching down beside him. "Don't say things like that. We did what was best and it's not our fault what happened. If you want to blame someone, blame Umbrella, but please... don't blame yourself." She turns his head towards her, pressing her forehead against his. "I meant it when I said I love you. I hope you did too."

He looks into her eyes admiring her strength. "I did." He stands up from the ground and takes her by the hands. They intertwine their fingers while leaning into one another.

"Then always remember your promise. Stay with me and help me to make this life a better one. Not just for me, not just for us... but also for our future family." She places his hand over her belly.

A smile spreads over his face even though his eyes remain glossy. "You mean... you still want to? Even after all this?"

"Of course I do," she laughs, "We'll make our own team of super heroes."

Overjoyed, Jake pulls her in for a long, passionate kiss. As the fire rises before them so does his high for her lips. Unable to get enough, he holds her close for what feels like hours, never wanting to let her go. Sherry lets out a quiet moan as the strength of his arms surround her. She lifts her leg up to wrap around his thigh and he places his hand over her buttocks.

Their moment is cut unexpectedly by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turn towards the person who had made the noise to find Leon and Helena glaring at them. They loosen their grip on each other and make themselves presentable.

"Hi guys, how long have you been standing there?" Sherry asks.

"Long enough," Leon answers in his gruff tone. "Hey Jake, when I told you to 'take care' of Sherry this isn't what I had in mind."

Jake snaps back at him with his smart mouth, "Then I guess I went above and beyond your expectations. Sounds like that means I'm gonna be getting paid extra."

Sherry puts her fingers over his mouth then turns him towards her. "Jake, don't." She shakes her head.

"What?" He says ignorantly.

"Anyway, are the two of you alright?" Helena asks.

"We're fine. Just wanted to take care of some unfinished business, that's all," says Sherry.

"Well it looks like you certainly did that." Leon looks to the fiery blaze then back at them. "Come on. Let's get you home."

They all hop on a helicopter and Helena shows them the way to the closest USA, Secret Service base.

(Later)

After flying for a few hours, Sherry has fallen asleep on Jake's shoulder. He and Leon just look at each other not speaking and not amused the entire trip. Once landing at the base, Jake helps Sherry exit the helicopter, then Helena takes her by the arm to help her in approaching security. Before Jake can catch up with them Leon takes him by the shoulder stopping him.

"Hey!" Jake turns to him annoyed while swiping Leon's hand away.

"Look, I'm only going to say this once. If I ever hear about you doing something to hurt Sherry, you had best watch your back from that moment forward."

"I got it! Jeez, you act like you're her father."

"In a way I kind of feel like I am. I have been watching over her since she was just a little girl. It takes a lot of responsibility and dedication to take care of someone as special as her. Now I am trusting you to do the same. Can I do that?"

"Believe me, I won't let anything happen to her. She's been though enough already." He looks to her in the distance, watching as she speaks to the guards on the other side of the helipad. Guilt suddenly engulfs him as he thinks about the fact that he promised to protect her and yet not only was she captured once while they were together but twice. He tries to keep in mind that he still fought for her and always will but there are so many out there who are much bigger than he is. Can he really keep her safe forever?

Leon recognizes the look on his face and takes him by the shoulder. Jake turns to face him and Leon gives him a smirk. Leon pats him on the back to send him on his way and Jake rushes back to Sherry's side.

Once inside, the members of the Secret Service show them to their rooms. Because Jake and Sherry insisted on staying in the same room they were given a specialty suite. While entering the room they feel like royalty. Everything is covered in lace and silk with a full bar and room service.

"Holy cow, would you look at this place! It's huge," Sherry says excitedly.

"Yeah, it sure looks like you American's know how to live big," Jake says being snarky.

"Now don't start with that," she snaps at him. "You'll be living there soon enough. No sense starting off with a bad impression."

"Who says we're going to live there?"

"I do. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else," she says confidently.

He decides to just agree, "Alright. You're the boss."

Sherry just ignores his sarcasm and begins taking off her gear. Jake soon follows. As he puts down his gun he notices a menu on the side table and holds it up to her.

"Do you want me to order you something?" He asks.

"Not just yet. Even though I am super hungry, what I can really use is a bath right now." As she pulls off her shirt, she turns to Jake noticing him trying not to stare at her breasts. "What do you say? You want to join me? Maybe wash my back for me?"

Jake swallows hard, "Yeah, sure."

They continue undressing as they make their way into the bathroom where they find a large jacuzzi tube.

"Oh my gosh look at this," Sherry squeals. "This is just what I need after dealing with all of this."

She climbs inside and turns on the hot water. She looks around for bubble bath and sure enough finds some on the small shelf on the corner of the tiled wall. After pouring nearly the entire bottle into the water, it suds up quickly. Jake grabs a small washcloth from the pile that is neatly folded on the wall. He then climbs into the tub behind her. With his body now displacing the water, the tub fills up enough for Sherry to turn on the jets. After a moment of enjoying the sensation he begins scrubbing her back. Her muscles twitch with each passing.

She moans, "Oh yeah, that's so good."

As he scrubs he discovers how much grime she has built up though out the day. Hints of blood, dirt, oil, and god knows what else wash away with each passing of the washcloth. He scrubs up the sides of her neck to her ears then back down again. Once she is fully clean he takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around her, placing his hands over her belly, then pulling her back to be closer to him. She feels his abdominal muscles against her back and her body becomes flustered. She places her hands behind his head to run her fingers through his hair. He nibbles on her ear causing her to moan again.

He whispers, "How are you feeling?"

"Right now I feel amazing. This is so nice," she answers.

"Yeah, but I'm not talking about the bath." He rubs his fingers over her belly to gesture that he want's to talk about their lost daughter.

Annoyed, she turns herself around to face him. "Please Jake, don't make me think about that right now. It's been a really long day and I just want to enjoy myself for little while, okay? Can we talk about it some other time?"

"Of course. I just wanted know where your mind is at, that's all. If you don't want to talk about it then we wont. I'm sorry." He lowers his eyes to the water.

Sherry feels bad for snapping at him. After all, he is only trying to look out for her. She also didn't take into consideration his feelings about everything. "Hey." She lifts his chin up then places her thumb over his scar. "Do you need to talk about it?"

He shakes his head. "Like you said, not now. I just want to be close to you."

"Okay." She grabs him by the shoulders and gestures for him to turn around. "Now it's your turn."

He lets out a chuckle then does as she demands. She grabs the washcloth from him and starts scrubbing. As the cloth passes over his skin, she can't help but to notice his abundance of battle scars. Much like the one he has on his face, they are scattered all around his shoulders and back. She continues to wash him with her left hand while moving her fingers over them with her right, feeling how deep and defined each of them are.

Jake can't help but notice her silence as she did so. "Hey, what are you doing back there?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"I guess I'm curious as to how you got all these scars. They look pretty damaging."

"Are you kidding? In my line of work?"

"Well I don't mean like that. More like details. Like what jobs you were doing and what kind of weapon did they use?"

"I guess well have lots of interesting pillow talks for the future."

He turns himself back around to face her once again. He picks up a handful of the bubbles and places them on her head. They laugh together as she retaliates and grabs and handful and sticks it on his nose. He grabs more and puts it over her chin giving her a beard.

"Now that is a good look."

Sherry wipes it away, "Shut up."

"You're right, you're right I'm sorry. Here let me fix it."

He grabs the removable shower head, turns off the jets, and pulls the plug on the bath. As the water drains out, taking the grime with it, he turns on the shower, then runs the water over her head. As the bubbles wash away, her hair becomes slightly darker. She holds her head back allowing the water to clean her face. She runs her fingers through her hair then wipes her face with her palms. She then grabs the shower head from Jake and does the same for him. He quickly rubs his fingers back and forth over his scalp to clean what little hair he has, then rubs his neck.

He moans, "You were so right in the decision to do this right away. This is amazing."

Sherry turns off the shower then starts up the bath again. As the water fills up, she sets her legs over his, straddling him. As she wraps her arms around his neck, he places his hands on her hips, pulling her in closer. They share a quick kiss then rest their foreheads against each other. Now with their skin being soft and clean, the two of them can't help but to rub their fingers over one another. Having never noticed it before, Sherry discovers a bullet scar on Jake's chest near his left collar bone. She presses her thumb over it, then traces it's outer edge with the tip.

"Sure seems like you have a thing for my scars," Jake smirks.

"It's just... I've never had any of my own and where you have so many they just make me curious. The pain you must have endured. The weeks and weeks of fractured bones, muscle damage, and exposed tissue. I do know how it feels to get hurt but to endure that same amount of pain over such long periods of time. I can't imagine it."

"It's not so bad. You get use to it. Besides, I always just thought of it as a way to strengthen the body. To deal with the pain sometimes it becomes a case of mind over matter. So when I couldn't train my body due to some unforeseen incident, I would focus my energy on my mind. That trick has helped me more than a few times out on the field."

Her face becomes sour. "Well I hope you can take those skills and apply them elsewhere."

Jake looks to her a little put off by her statement.

"No more mercenary work okay?" She kisses him softly.

He chuckles, "Well since I am soon to be a rich man I guess I'll just retire."

Sherry decides not to let his statement get to her. "Good enough for me." She leans in and kisses him deeply.

He moans as she battles his tongue with her own. He is amazed by how fired up she is even though he knows she must be exhausted. Being in such a vulnerable position, Jake can't help but to become aroused. Sherry feels his cock slowly grow against her pelvis. With each pulse, she can feel the heat from it rising even through the bath's hot water. Once fully erect, he slips himself inside her slowly. As he does Sherry tightens her grip on him with her legs. Her soft breasts squish between their chests enticing Jake to massage them but he keeps his hands on her butt instead. Now all the way inside and his legs in a sitting position, he can't find a way to thrust against her, putting her in complete control.

Knowing this, Sherry uses what little pressure she can from her feet to lift herself ever so slightly upward. It's just enough for her to feel the sensation of Jake's shaft rubbing against her clit. Moving at such a slow pace causes Jake's instincts to ball up inside him, wanting him to just lift her up and bang her against the tiled wall. But those feelings are overcome by him seeing the look of pleasure on her face. With her forehead still pressed against his it is hard for him to see her completely but her eyes are tightly shut and as he tries to kiss her he can feel her biting down on her lower lip. She makes soft noises each time she lowers herself over him.

"You're so beautiful," he says slightly out of breath.

She doesn't respond with words. Instead she takes him into her mouth once again while continuing to slowly grid herself against him. He sets his hands over her back wanting to pull her even closer to him but their bodies are already as close as they can possibly be. She runs her fingers up the back of his neck and head giving him goosebumps. They battle tongues until they run out of breath and Sherry finally pulls her head away from him. While she tilts her head back, moaning, Jake kisses and licks her neck softly all over.

"You're so good. So... fucking... good," Sherry moans.

At that moment, they both feel each other's muscles tense. As Sherry begins to climax, Jake wraps his arms around her, pressing his face against her neck. As he fills her, he wonders if this will be the moment that he impregnates her once again. Or maybe she is already pregnant from the time before. Either way the thought of him being a father still makes him nervous. After her endorphins become calm, Sherry looks to Jake noticing his concerned face. She can tell he is thinking hard on something.

"What's wrong?" She asks out of breath.

"Nothing." He gives her a quick kiss while running his fingers through her golden hair. "I'm just thinking about how much I care about you and how I want to be the best man I can for you."

"You already are, Jake." She kisses him once more. "Now come on, suddenly I feel like I can eat one of everything from that menu."

She lifts herself up off of him and gives herself a quick clean up with the washcloth before climbing out of the tub. Jake soon follows and pulls the plug. As they exit the bathroom they dry themselves off with the soft, fluffy towels. Sherry picks up the menu then the phone and begins telling the receptionist her order. Jake lets her know what he wants then they finish drying off and begin looking for something to wear. Digging through the drawers and closets they find matching silk pajamas and decide, why not?

They prop themselves onto the bed, snuggling until their order arrives. There is a knock on the door and Jake hurries over to answer it.

The butler greats him, "Good evening Sir. I hope you are finding your stay comfortable."

"Yes, very. Thank you," Jake answers.

"You're order Sir. I'll just leave it here for you." He wheels the dinner cart into the room. "There you are. Now if you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you," says Sherry.

"You are welcome Ma'am." He exits the room and Jake closes the door behind him.

"Wow, such service. These Secret Service guys are swanky."

"Come on, let's eat."

Jake pulls out the bed table and sets it down in front of her. He then places their food trays onto it while also pouring them a cup of tea. They couldn't help but feel like they were on a honeymoon. They giggle to themselves then dig in.

"Oh my god, this might be the best thing I have ever tasted," says Sherry.

"No kidding?" Jake can't help but feel a bit of a sting from her words. He wonders if she felt the same addiction for him as he did for her. Perhaps she didn't think of it that way. He takes a bite of his meal and immediately understands her reaction. "Oh man, that is good."

Sherry laughs, "I told you."

After a little while of stuffing their faces Sherry can't help but begin to think of the future. The relationship she and Jake share is based in chaos. Would they have ever even spoken to one another if it wasn't for his heritage to his father? In all honesty, she despises the idea that Albert is his father. She never really paid attention to him much when she was a child. He was just 'the-guy-my-dad-works-with' and then after her father's accident and discovering Albert played a role in the whole thing, it infuriated her. Now she is in love with his son who looks just like him. When they have children, they will look like him too. So many conflicting emotions.

"Jake, do you really think this can work? Us I mean."

He becomes concerned, "Of course I do. Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just... this entire time we have been running off adrenaline. I mean, what's going to happen once this is all over and we're just stuck in some house together in the middle of suburbia. Are you still going to look at me the same way? Or is this all just one long rush of endorphins?"

"Are you saying you're not looking forward to taking care of me after I retire?" He jokes.

Sherry shakes her head, wondering why she decided to say anything, "Just forget it. It's was a stupid question."

Jake moves the bed table back to the cart then sets himself down on the bed in front of her.

"Hey now, hey hey hey. Don't talk like that. Look I'm sorry." He takes her by the hand. "I guess I'm just worried too. This is all new for me as well. My whole life has been surrounded by sickness and death so the idea of that no longer being the case is not something I'm use to. But don't worry okay. We'll figure it out together. Besides once we have some little ones running around I doubt we'll have the time to worry about these things."

"I hope you're right. Thank you."

He leans into her and gives her a soft kiss. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

They crawl under the covers together and Sherry spoons herself against him. He wraps his left arm around her then gently kisses her ear until he hears her breathing become heavy as she falls asleep. He breaths in the scent of her hair and it calms him enough to find his own way to drifting asleep.


	4. The Park

(Five Years Later, Suburbia, May 2018)

Deciding to meet up at the local park, Sherry, Jake, and Leon sit together on the benches while the children play on the jungle gym. The spring afternoon is calm and sunny. The perfect day for them all to get out and enjoy the world they have helped to save. As they watch the children play, they try not to think about what world they could have been born into. Instead of fear, they get to grow up with goals and dreams. That alone made all the pain they have suffered worth it.

While sitting next to each other, Jake and Sherry hold hands with their fingers entwined. Leon smiles at the picture before him. He is amazed how the two of them already have three kids with another on the way.

"So how far along are you with this one?" Leon asks.

"I am almost eight months."

Sherry rubs her fingers over her belly. To Leon she looks like she has a balloon stuffed under her dress. With her body being so slender with such a big round belly he wondered how she is able to give birth at all.

"Wow, number four. I can't imagine myself with even one," Leon chuckles.

"You know that really does surprise me, Leon. You're such a good looking guy and yet you have never been able to settle down with anyone?" Sherry asks.

"I guess I'm just not cut out for it. I think with everything I've seen and how many times the people I care about have been put in danger, I just can't see myself as ever being a husband, or a father for that matter."

"Well, you are always welcome to come by and give us a hand with our little rascals," Sherry laughs.

They turn their attention to the kids once again.

"So what are their names?" Leon asks.

Jake and Sherry look to each other for a moment not sure how to tell him their answer. They rest their heads against each other and look into each others eyes.

"Go ahead, it will be better if you tell him," whispers Jake.

"Tell me what?" Leon asks confused.

"Well our oldest one, who is already four, we named William after my dad of course. We found it only fitting to honer his memory by continuing on his name, so when we found out our second was also going to be a boy we decided to keep the same idea going... and called him Albert." Sherry looks to Leon worried about what he might say.

Leon looks to them surprised. "I would have never guessed you two would do something like that. I thought you both despised Wesker."

"We do but at the same time he was still my father," Jake replies, "Also it made sense to us that since that name is naturist around the world from everything that happened with Umbrella, that maybe some day our little boy will grow up and be able to show everyone that just because my father was a monster, doesn't mean his children or even grand children are ones."

"That is very bold and noble of the two of you. That sure will be a momentous day to look forward to." They turn to the children once again. "So am I safe in assuming you named your daughter after Sherry's mother. Annette right?"

"That's right. She just turned two last month."

Annette sits in the play ground sandbox alone building sand mounds.

"She doesn't seem to care for running around much." Leon states.

"No, she is very to herself. The boys like to hop everywhere they go but she is definitely more calm and intrigued by everything she sees. With the technology we have these days it's hard raising kids hoping they will be outside to have fun rather than just sitting in the house attached to a computer screen, but so far I think we are doing okay." Sherry tightens her grip on Jake's hand.

"So how do you two pay for all this? You must have a big home in order to accommodate the five of you."

"The BSAA has been very good about what Jake has done for the fight against bio-terrorisim. Because of his cooperation, not only with me five years ago, but also with them once we got back to the US, they offered to pay off our expenses no matter the cost."

"Does it equal out to that fifty million you were asking for?" Leon jokes.

Jake chuckles, "Well let's see. I lowered my price to fifty to anyone who might ask for the vaccine and there is seven billion people in the world, so yeah I am sure I got my money worth."

"You're children had to get them too I take it?" Asks Leon.

"Yes, in fact they have all had numerous vaccinations over the years. Even though the strain we researched can fend off most of the Progenitor virus strains, it's still not a cure. I'm sure there are still those out there trying to develop bio-weapons but at least we fought back and hopefully slowed things down for them." Sherry rubs her belly again.

"So what are you naming your next one? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Jake decides to answer, "It's a girl and we're naming her Sharon... after my mother."

Leon looks to them amazed, "Wow, that just made a few things clearer."

They didn't say it out loud but they all knew that because of her name, Sherry caught Jake's attention. He had tried so hard to protect his mother and after her death he felt as if he had failed her. So when this new Sherry entered his life it was as if he was being given a second chance.

As they all sit in silence for a moment William comes running up to them.

"Mommy, daddy, come see this thing I found." He tugs on Sherry's hand wanting her to follow him.

Jake turns to Sherry, "Do you want me to..."

She cuts him off, "No, no you two stay and talk. I'll go see what he is talking about."

"Are you sure." Jake asks concerned about her walking around on her own.

"Yes I'll be fine."

He helps her stand up from the bench and she takes a deep breath while holding her belly. They give each other a tender kiss.

"I want daddy to come to," demands William.

Sherry turns to William. "Daddy has company right now. Come on, you can show me." The two of them walk towards the jungle gym hand in hand.

Jake takes his seat back on the bench. The two of them turn to each other feeling a bit awkward now that they are alone.

"Good kids aren't they?" Leon asks.

"Real good. It hasn't been easy though. They all inherited their mother's healing ability along with my immune system, which is great for us and them because we don't have to worry so much about them getting hurt or sick, but we have had to teach them that not all children are like them. When other kids get bumps and scrapes we have had to teach them that those kids don't get better right away. Including myself for that matter. The boys have turned out to be little dare devils. With their ability to heal they aren't afraid of anything."

"I can't imagine where they get that from," Leon laughs.

"Some times they forget that other children are afraid so we still have to keep an eye on them. Make sure they don't try to push or pull others into doing something they don't want to."

"How are you going to do that once they start going to school?"

"Sherry and I have been discussing that. We both feel there are pros and cons for them attending public school. We don't want to isolate them from the world we fought so hard to give them but at the same time we know they are different, and society has never been kind to those who are different. As they get older and more and more people discover just how different they are, well... you know what can come of that."

"Yeah, I do," Leon replies. "So how many more are you two planning on having?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess we'll keep going until Sherry no longer feels like having them, but she seems determined on having as many as we can. I never imagined I would be a father to so many but if it is what makes her happy then I'll do whatever it takes."

"Good to hear." Leon stands and holds his hand out shake Jake's. Jake stands to face him and returns the gesture. Leon grips his hand firmly and gives it two stiff shakes. "I'm glad I could put my trust in you friend. I only hope you can say the same."

"Thanks Leon."

They loosen their grip and decide to join Sherry and the kids at the jungle gym.

(END)


End file.
